Mint Chip meets the DWMA
by Strangegirl101
Summary: Mint Eater comes to the DWMA. Sure she's Soul's little sister, but she's her own person. She's a Meister, Telekenetic, and her weapon is a monkey only she can understand. To say her and Soul's relationship isn't perfect is an understatement. Can she survive a manditor year at the academy or will she break? Please read and review!


"Believe it or not she's one of our best students, also she is a meister and has a weapon partner. They are both skilled and have many talents that can help the DWMA." A big women in a plum-colored suit explained as she stood in the Death Room. Her face was cold and void of emotion as she talked and she had a white waxy complexion that made her seem very unfriendly.

She was Mint Eater, younger sister of Soul Eater (By a year). Everyone in Spartoi had made three notes about her since she'd entered the room. One she hadn't said a word to anyone, two she hadn't stopped hitting and hacky sack in the air with her feet since she'd walked in, and three her eyes were completely covered by her large hunter orange snow cap.

In truth the reason she was here was because Lord Death had heard that there was an unregistered Weapon and Meister team at Glens school for gifted youth. Now Lord Death gave a lot of money to Glens school for gifted youth, so when he asked to meet the meister of the pair the only answer was yes.

"So if she goes to Glens school for gifted youth does that means she's a…" Lord Death started

"Yes Miss. Eater one of our top Telekinetic and has been able to also highlight other abilities." The women quickly cute in answering the Reapers question. "Mint you may give them a demonstration."

Mint only nodded as she stopped hitting her Hacky sack for only a second catching it on the corner of her foot. In one swift moment she set it back up into the air this time much higher and did a one-handed cartwheel. She then cupped her hands and broke them cause the hacky sack to explode and then she slammed her fist into her hand and the small beans that were falling exploded into little sparkles covering everyone in the room.

"That was awesome." Liz muttered as she watched the dust fall on everyone. Everyone in the room was aw struck, including the Death Scythes and Stein. "I've never seen something like that."

"That's enough Mint." The women said as she cleared her throat. Mint only gave a wave of her hand like she was trying to catch something ending in a closed fist. Suddenly all the sparkles were gone and in her hand was the hacky sack.

"Oh you are very talented." Lord Death said happily. "So it's decided starting tomorrow you'll be a student at the DWMA along with your partner!"

"It's a pleasure for you to take and interest in a student of our school Lord Death and I just know that she will be on her best behavior representing us. Because she KNOWS Glens school for the gifted takes nothing less than perfecting." The women laughed giving a forced smiled and awkwardly patting Mints head forcing her hat to cover even more of her face.

'Why do I feel like that was more of a threat to Mint to behave.' Everyone thought at the same time as Mint fixed her hat into its rightful place.

"Welcome to the DWMA Minty!~" Patti sang happily

"Cool to be attending Patti." Mint suddenly said causing everyone to just back slightly, especially her 'teacher' or in some ways the person selling her to Lord Death. Her voice was surprisingly rough and gravely to it, yet had a soft fermium element to it.

"Oh Lord Death you do talk. I've been with you for five days and haven't heard her say a word. I thought she just didn't talk." The women explained

"No you just didn't feel like talking." Mint shrugged. "Also it'd be rude not to answer someone when they do talk to you. No one's actually directly talked to me since I've got on the train. Everyone's been talking around me or over me."

"Oh, sorry about that." Kid apologized

"No fowl, happens more often than not." Mint shrugged as she went back to kicking her Hacky Sack.

"You know you know are to NEVER tell mom and dad we are here right?" Soul warned from where he leaned on the wall only one eye open.

"Hey, you aren't the only one hiding from them till your eighteenth birthday. I'm not Wes either and don't want to have to sit and less to them tell me how much of a failure I am. Also don't need the you're a blemish to the Evans name speech again." Mint muttered waving him off.

"Good we are on the same page." Soul muttered closing both of his eyes again. "Stupid parents and brother, but we are on good term with each other."

"Agreed."


End file.
